Will You Remember?
by Kiyami
Summary: (Modern Fanfic) Kagome moves into town to find out her long lost friend is here, but when she meets with him, he denies that he ever met her. Will they both ever remember their former happiness? InuxKag
1. Reunion

****

Will You Remember?

Reunion

===

I remember that stormy morning when he left. Tears slid down my face as my best friend, my only friend, left the town to go live with his other relatives. His mother had just been murdered and now he would be living with his father and his half-brother. 

Right after the funeral, he was introduced to the father he never met. His mother was the second woman he married, but they divorced when he was still a baby. His father remarried with his first wife and moved to the other side of the country with their son who was perhaps five years older then him.

I never got the chance to say goodbye. I had lost my courage and I hoped that if I never did say farewell then perhaps we would never truly be separated. We were roughly the same age, but he was almost a year older. I was five and he was nearly six. Even though we were both young, he made a pinky promise that we would one-day fulfill my childhood fantasy. I dreamed of having a fairy tale wedding just like any lovesick girl my age. I wanted to marry a handsome man and live a life of luxuries.

I guess you must probably be wondering whom I'm talking about. Well you see there is another race that is known as demons. A decade before I was born, they came out of hiding. The community still finds it difficult to live peacefully with them, but the trouble is beginning to settle down. Anyway, my childhood friend is a half-demon. His mother was human and his father was a demon. The relatives forced them apart saying that it would cause too many feuds. 

Inuyasha, that is the name of my dearest friend. I'll always remember him and his tough act. Whenever other boys came and picked on me, he would always defend me someway or another. They usually all ended up fighting one another. 

At that time he had short silvery hair with two dog-ears poking out from the unkempt mess. I used to enjoy braiding the growing hair and playing around with it. I especially loved to rub his ears that sent him into a state of pleased serenity. 

It was the best time I ever had in my entire lifetime, but now I regret even meeting him. He brought sorrow to my heart. He tore it away from me and cracked it. Inuyasha shattered my affection for him, shattered it to a million pieces that could never mend. He broke my heart, he killed me, not physically, but mentally. I was murdered by the one I cared for the most.

===

The moving vans pulled up next to a rundown looking house. It stood out from the glamour of the other houses nearby. Several windows were shattered and the paint chipped off. Even the front door was barely hanging on the metal hinges. It was once a solitary home next to a woody area until men came and chopped down the trees. They built huge houses nearby with delicately cared for lawns and beautiful decorations. The rich snobs obviously lived here.

A dark blue car pulled up next to the moving vans. A woman in her late thirties or early forties stepped out of the car. She began to immediately direct the moving people to her furniture should be placed. An elderly old man got out next and stared at the large houses while shaking his head. Next came a little boy with a fat cat in his arms. The boy turned and looked inside the car.

"Kagome aren't you coming out?" The boy asked.

"No, I don't want to move. Why couldn't we stay back in our old house? Our old, livable house." A girl sat with her arms crossed against her chest merely stared out the window as she said this.

"Come on, Kagome. You know Mom lost her job and had to get a new one. She said we couldn't afford to stay at the other house." The boy explained.

"I know, but couldn't Dad help us? Last time I checked he was living in a mansion with his new family. I'm sure they have money to spare." 

"I don't remember much of Dad…" The boy said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Souta. I forgot that Dad left when you were really young." Kagome apologized quickly and opened the door on her side of the car. She stepped out and stretched first. After that she grabbed a yellow bag and went to the moving van.

"Mom, I'm taking my bike and going out!" She yelled while grabbing her bike from a short, hairy man. Kagome jumped onto and began to pedal away before her mother could do anything.

=== 

For a while she rode the bike in a random direction. The roads were quiet and occasional cars would pass by. _I guess this town is pretty decent…_ She thought as she arrived by a park. Kagome got off the bike and began to walk around with a hand guiding the bike. As if on cue, a ball hit the side of Kagome's head.

After a moment or two, she broke from the daze the impact of the ball had given. Kagome turned towards the origin of the ball, about to complain. It was a baseball and it had created a horrible headache on the side of her head. A bruise might form just in time for her first day of school. 

"Hey! Sorry 'bout that!" A boy shouted while walking towards her. Cloth covered his right hand with prayer beards wrapped securely around the hand. A charming smile graced his handsome face.

"You could be more careful next…" Kagome trailed off as she realized there was another person next to the first boy. He looked just like Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"How do you know my name?" The second boy demanded.

"You are Inuyasha!" Kagome, in the midst of her own happiness, ran and hugged the one known as Inuyasha. He looked just like him besides the fact that he was older, taller, and had longer hair then before. Immediately she reached up and began to rub his ears after the surprising hug. "I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

"Hey! Stop tha-a-at." An expression giving someone the impression of being drunk or high came over his face. The sensitive ears giving into the wonderful ear rubbing.

"Are you two…together?" The first boy asked with disappointment evident in his voice.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha shouted while jumping out of his state of nirvana.

The first boy looked relieved with the smile growing. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her to bear my child?" He asked quietly to the supposed Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever think of anything besides that? And don't you already have a girlfriend? Sango was it?"

"It never hurts to have more then one."

"Pervert."

Kagome stood off to the side as she watched the two talk quietly to each other. Confusion swept over her mind while wondering why Inuyasha wasn't as happy as she was. It was the same Inuyasha, right? Maybe things changed for the worst. Desperately she hoped Inuyasha hadn't changed from the kind, clumsy little boy who laughed easily. She still cared for him deeply.

"But you are Inuyasha, right? Your father is a dog demon and your mother is human. You have an older half-brother and your parents got divorced. You moved away when you were about six to go live with your father and your half-brother. Am I right?" Kagome gave a brief summary of his personal life.

"How'd you know?!" He asked with his face turning red. The boy next to him restrained Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you two don't have a personal relationship? It seems that way." The boy with the prayer beads asked.

"Shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha snapped while pulling away. He walked towards Kagome who backed up in reaction. The two stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. "Wait…Kikyo? Is that you, Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? What are you talking about? My name is Kagome Higurashi. Don't you remember?" Kagome said.

"No, you look just like her. Kikyo…" Inuyasha went passive as he thought about this situation.

"I wonder what he's talking about…" Miroku questioned aloud as he watched the two.

"Wait. That can't be right. I saw Kikyo die a year ago. You can't be her." Suddenly his normal attitude flared up and banished the passive mood.

"Look, my name is Kagome and I'm a living breathing person. You are Inuyasha and you were my childhood friend when we were little kids. Remember?" Kagome started to become annoyed at his cluelessness. Didn't he remember at all?

"What are you talking about? I've been born and raised in this town. I have never met you in my entire life until now and why would I hang around with some ugly wench?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Actually I would have to say that she is rather pretty." Miroku commented, interrupting their disagreements. 

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha's voice was evidence of his frustration with the girl who refused to accept the fact that they had never met. "Get it through your thick ugly head, I have never met you! I don't care about your stupid 'remember me!' things and I don't care about you! I have never seen you in my life!" 

"If that's how you're going to be, then I'm leaving! I hate this stupid place! I hate those stupid snobs! I hate you! I hate you, Inuyasha! Hate you! Hate! Hate! Hate! HATE!" Kagome shrieked while jumping onto her bike. Quickly she sped away with tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Inuyasha, you really have to learn how to talk to the ladies. You'll never get a girl again by treating them like that." Miroku criticized before turning around to where they were. 

===

Kagome finally stopped the fast pedaling by a group of trees in a secluded area. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she cried her heart out. She had spent the last several years daydreaming about being with Inuyasha again. She dreamed that he would be like how he was as a child. Kagome dreamed he would grow up to be a handsome, strong, but sensitive man who be rich and ask her to marry him. 

Was it all a lie? Were those summer days wasted on a stupid dream? Was Inuyasha trying to get her to fall for him so he could break her heart? Didn't he care for her? Did he break the pinky promise? Did Inuyasha purposely forget about her or did he truly forget?

Strong emotions were expressed from the tears springing from her eyes. What seemed like a happy day turned out to be one so horrible and memorable. The only true friend she ever had refused that they were ever friends. He had yelled at her and confused her with a girl she didn't even want to know about. He had moved on without her. His heart and mind moved on like he moved away from their peaceful town. Inuyasha was a different person now.

===

Oddly that girl had struck a painful part of his memories besides Kikyo. It was hidden away like many other things from his childhood. Never had he been able to recall anything after his sixth birthday. At times small flashes would come and go, but that was all.

After moving in with his father, Inuyasha had gone into a state of mental stress. The death of his mother had yet to sink in and adjusting to the new surroundings had begun to have their effects on him. Worried about his son's mental health, his father had sent Inuyasha to a psychologist. The person had recommended on seeing a professional hypnotist to have Inuyasha forget about his childhood and replace it with new memories. That way some of the mental stress would go away and Inuyasha would feel more comfortably around his stepmother.

The method had worked and Inuyasha believed all the things he was told. Sadly he never remembered what true happiness was since after the memory erasing, his life came to a string of unpleasant events.

===

Several years after that whole episode, Inuyasha met Kikyo. Their fathers were business partners and they had forced both of them to go to a formal party that Inuyasha's mother was holding. It was glamorous with beautiful decorations and elegant music. Inuyasha accidentally bumped into Kikyo while heading towards the exit. It was crowded and stuffy in the ballroom and the perfume of the women was giving him a horrible headache. Kikyo had dropped some of the delicately made sandwiches on her new red and white dress so had went to the bathroom to clean the mess. As Inuyasha left the door, Kikyo was entering. They both ended up on floor in a mess of arms and legs.

After that accident, they talked outside and got to know each other. Soon they found out they went to the same school and were in the same grade. It was like love at first sight. Both of them were content and after the party they began to see each other on many different occasions.

Soon they went into a deeper relationship. They were in love even though Kikyo's overprotective father continued to send his men to watch them in case Inuyasha did anything. It messed with the romantic atmosphere, but they learned out to ditch the men. It was like being in heaven for Inuyasha until that day came. 

It was another usual day with the men dressed in black cautiously following. They decided to watch a movie and afterwards have a romantic dinner at a very expensive restaurant. All went well at the movie theatre. Kikyo leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder as they watched a sad movie about a murder. Inuyasha then drove Kikyo to the fancy restaurant. 

Sparkling glass glittered in the soft light of the elegant restaurant. Women gossiped while men talked of things such as sports or business. Music played in the background with the sound of silver utensils clinging with the dishes. The delicious aroma of gourmet food lingering in the lightly scented air. The atmosphere of the restaurant was just perfect for the young couple.

The night was wonderful besides the constant sound of following men. With their hunger sated, the couple decided to take a final stroll in the park. Inuyasha and Kikyo ran for the park even though Kikyo was wearing high heels. Finally after a lot of stumbling, Inuyasha swept Kikyo off the ground and carried her to the park. 

It was nearly midnight and the only sounds were the cars passing by and the crickets chirping. The stalking men were gone and only several other couples were wandering through the park. It was so peaceful in the warm summer night. 

BANG! Someone shot a gun. It struck Kikyo in the stomach area. Blood leaked onto the light, white dress she wore for the occasion. Inuyasha looked around with his eyes expressing dangerous anger. The men who followed them were holding guns that were pointed at Kikyo.

"Sir, we have followed orders as planned. We have terminated the one known as Kikyo for you, Mr. Inuyasha. Your car is waiting for you as we dispose of the body." The man in charge said quickly as they began to pull out black tarp.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled while punching the guy who shot Kikyo.

"But sir! It was your orders!" The man protested.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled in the midst of his anger. More punches were sent until the other men restrained the furious hanyou.

"I have proof!" The man took out a recorder from his dirty black suit. He pressed play.

__

When I take Kikyo out on a date tonight, I want you to kill her. I don't care how, I don't care when, I don't care if anyone else is harmed. Just kill the stupid girl and dispose of her body quickly. Destroy all evidence that the murderer had to do anything with me. You will be paid handsomely. The voice…it sounded just like Inuyasha's. A cold edge made him sound unpleasant, but it was evident who it was.

Inuyasha took the recorder and smashed it into the ground. He stamped a foot onto and pivoted it slightly. Kikyo was beginning to be taken away while crowds came to the sound of the commotion. A hand twitched, blood covering it.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice called out quietly.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo's side. The men beginning to carry her away, paused.

"Inuyasha, when I live again you will be dead. Mark my words, I will kill you with my own bare hands! I will avenge my own dea…" Her voice trailed off as the effort to breathe increased. It was a miracle she could even say all those words, say all those words that would haunt Inuyasha forever.

Inuyasha stood in shock at what he heard. _Had she only heard the recording and none of the sounds of my merciless beatings? Why did she say such words that scarred his mind and ached his heart? Why did she have to die? Why? WHY?_ The murmurs of a forming crowd began to snap him out of his confusion and sorrow. Just a few minutes after the painful words, her heart stopped working from the lack of blood. A bullet had pieced a vital organ, which caused her to bleed.

===

Anyone nearby could hear the anguished cry coming from the half-demon. It was midnight and he was in his room. He sat in a fetal position in corner by his bed. All that night he tried his best to remember anything about that girl, Kagome. Only painful memories of Kikyo rose up. 

A fist slammed down onto the dark blue carpeted room. Sesshomaru was still away on his trip to see his friend in Australia while his parents were out at another party. No one heard the tortured cries except for the few servants who lived and worked there. They were used to it though. Every time his family was gone, he would try to remember, try to remember the past that had escaped him.

No one knew this except for Sesshomaru, but he had found out about the memories that were erased from him. Inuyasha overheard a conversation between his parents when trying to steal the cookies at midnight. He was barely eight and starving. Their voices drifted towards his sensitive ears as he returned with his cookies.

===

__

"Shouldn't we tell him?" The feminine voice came from his mother.

"Tell him who? What?" The other was his father's.

"Inuyasha. About his memories being erased."

"No, it'll cause problems." 

"He has the right to know." She protested.

"I'll decide what's best for my son." He said rather sternly.

"He's our son now. I may not be his real mother, but I care for him. He's had a rough childhood."

Inuyasha dashed upstairs in silence. He was surprised, shocked. His mother had always been there. _Who else could have been his mother? There was only one woman he knew as 'Mom' and there was no one else. What were they talking about?_

"I see you finally found out." Sesshomaru's voice was soft and mischievous. He snatched one of the chocolate chip cookies from the plate as he came out of the bathroom.

"What were they talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're my stepbrother. Your mom died when you were five and you came to live with us. Get it through your thick skull, hanyou." Each word was like a stab. Sesshomaru's cruel words effected him deeply. Sesshomaru walked past while shoving Inuyasha's head into the wall. 

"Ow…" Inuyasha rubbed the place where his head met the wall. Quickly he went into his room to think. "If she's not my mom, then who is?" He mumbled quietly to himself while nibbling a cookie. "I wonder…was this how I was like before. Nah, Sesshomaru's lying again." He quickly denied it while taking a big chunk of the cookie.

From then on Inuyasha never truly learned the identity of himself. The erasing of the memories was powerful and had probably permanent. There was no more room for the old memories anyway. His memories were crowded with fake ones, imposters.

===

It began to rain. Water leaked through the various holes in their new home. It wasn't the greatest place to stay in, but Mrs. Higurashi hadn't received any money for a while. They had to move in order to live somewhere and be close to the new workplace she worked at.

Pots, pans, and dishes were placed randomly in order to collect the water. Souta and Kagome unfortunately were supposed to stay at the very top. It was good thing that none of their items were up there since tonight's storm was an especially fierce one. Everyone slept on the ground level on mats or sleeping bags, everyone except Kagome.

Kagome had returned home when she had ran out of tears to shed. By that time it was dark and the moving people were gone. It took her an extra half-hour to find her new home in the maze of streets. No one talked to her since she was obviously in one of her horrible moods.

A solution had finally formed over the time spent crying and thinking. She would forget. She would forget everything she remembered about Inuyasha and think of him as a stranger. He no longer mattered. If he forgot then she forgot. A perfect little deal. 

For a while she tried to forget about the half-demon, but he kept on popping up. Finally she declared that right at midnight, she would never think about him again. Currently it was fifteen minutes 'til twelve. For now Kagome cherished the childhood memories before they were to be forced away. Inuyasha, he no longer mattered.

===

Inuyasha began to fall into a light sleep when an idea formed in his mind. The one known as Kagome could help him with his dilemma. If she knew who he was, then she was probably right. If he got her to tell him about his real childhood then maybe he would remember everything else. It would be like a trigger to his memories.

Hopefully she would forgive him for his impolite way of talking. He knew that she was harmed by his words, but hey! How could the girl go on in her current state of mind? She was acting like a child who had found the toy it had loved and lost.

Tomorrow he would find her and remember. Tomorrow he would remember everything, everything that was lost to him. Tomorrow.

===

The morning light warmed her tired body. It was barely dawn, but her window was positioned so it would catch the first rays of the day. She had slept by that window instead of the mats placed on the ground. Most of her body was soaked and she felt a fever coming. Despite that, she felt relieved. Her heart no longer felt so heavy anymore, but now it felt too light as if part of it was gone. 

Kagome ignored that fact as she looked down at her watch. Only half an hour before school started. She was going to be late on her first day! Quickly to she got up and ran to the bathroom to clean up. There would be no time to get breakfast.

After brushing her hair, washing her face, and cleaning her teeth, Kagome changed into her new school uniform (which she had gotten during the time she moved into the new and had left for the park.) With her yellow bag on her back and fully prepared for school, Kagome jumped onto her bike and went off. A letter was grasped in her hand to tell the directions that would guide her to her new school and a schedule of her classes. 

A loud click indicated that the lock had well locked. With confidence that her bike wouldn't be stolen, Kagome made her way to the school. It was hectic though. Swarms of people rushing by while talking lively to each other. Lockers slamming, people shouting, doors shutting, everything was a loud mix of noise. 

The bell rung loud and clear. Humans and demons alike began to rush to their classes while some defiantly stayed behind. Some of those defiant were Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku slyly flirted with several girls while another girl stood nearby with an annoyed expression. 

It was horrible timing for Kagome to stumble in and search for her new locker. What was even worse was the fact that the little group was right next to her red locker. With a sigh she began to walk towards it with confidence, hoping that Inuyasha or Miroku wouldn't notice her. The locker door opened up and she began to pile her things in there before being noticed.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the other day?" Miroku asked after saying something amusing to the two girls. The girls giggled while the one off to the side sighed while shaking her head.

"What if I am?" Kagome said while gently placing the books inside.

"Going to start acting all lovesick again?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Kagome slammed her locker loudly while clutching the books in her arms. She could feel emotions building up, but couldn't identify what they were. Was it anger? Was it sadness? "Now if you'll let me, I have a class to go to. I have better things to do then hang around with a pervert and a mutt."

Miroku sighed while shaking his head. "You just had to yell at her didn't you? You ruined all my chances with that one, my friend." Miroku turned back to the girls and all of them began to leave in the small group. Inuyasha stood there, confused.

Inuyasha began to get desperate. He knew that she was the key to his past. Now she had claimed she didn't even know who he was. How would he ever be able to remember? How would he be able to relive the long forgotten memories? How could he?

===

The last bell rang and Kagome began to gather her items to leave. The first day was embarrassing with the usual 'This is your new classmate, Kagome. Kagome, why don't you tell us about yourself' stuff. At least she had made several new friends. One went by the name Hojo. He was quite popular and very nice. Maybe her first impression of this place was a little drastic.

The pen dropped as she accidentally brushed it aside. She bent down to pick it up, but instead someone else did. The hand belonged to Inuyasha who stood right next to her. Kagome bit her lip and grabbed the pen away and placed it on her stack of books. 

"I need your help." Inuyasha said.

"No." Kagome refused while looking around the classroom. Empty. Of course he wouldn't talk to the 'new girl' in front of his friends in case she spoiled his reputation. 

"Just a little favor?" 

"I have better things to do." Kagome walked out of the classroom and into the hallway where some people still lingered.

Inuyasha began to feel desperate. He needed to know. He needed to remember. He needed to regain the past that only she, Kagome, could bring back. She was his key, his key to the past. His key to remembering. His key to unlocking the door to his long forgotten memories.

"Inuyasha, don't try asking again. Just like you forgot me, I forgot you. Well goodbye." Kagome grabbed her bag and left the hallway. The few people remaining gawked at Inuyasha who gave a frustrated sound. 

__

Who am I? 

****

End.

AN: So did you like? R&R and I might put aside my other projects to update this one. ^______^


	2. Remembering

Will You Remember?

Remembering

AN: Sorry about the delay. I went under Writers Block shortly after finishing this chapter. Now that it's vacation for me, expect quicker updates, but I'm planning one or two more chapters after this.

Expect cross-dressing, codenames, and minor OOC

Disclaimer: Oh woe is me for I own nothing, but my soul…Oh no! I sold that to a bishie. Well at least I still have my lif- Aw kami, I sold that too! Anywho I don't own Inuyasha.

===

A soul is nothing without an identity. It is merely a lost soul that wanders as it searches for who it is. Remember who you truly are since no one else can tell you. Don't become a wandering soul for you'll be forever lost.

===

Who am I? I know that my name is Inuyasha. I know that I have demon blood within me, but is my childhood for real? Whenever I walk around my house, all I can see are picture of my mom, my dad, and Sesshomaru. None of them have me in them until you look at the ones when I enter first grade.

Now that I think of it, I remember seeing a dark-haired girl in one the picture one time, but then my mom hid it away so I never saw it again. Was that girl Kagome? Well it could have been Kikyo, but still…the two look alike. Their resemblance is so similar it scares me.

Sesshomaru often gave hints about something. He would call me 'mutt', 'half-breed', and 'hanyou', which I thought was some sort of insult he thought at the time. I've always been different from my family. While the rest of my family has a demon form they can take on, I don't. My appearance is different and I've always been weaker then Sesshomaru no matter how good I am at sword fighting. And Sesshomaru always uses his bare hands!

But I'm going to make sure. Tomorrow morning, I'll go to Kagome's house and demand she help me. I'll even go as far as offering that wench money, my OWN money.

===

"Good morning, Mom!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

It had been nearly a week since she had moved and she had settled in easily. Already Kagome had gained several close friends. There was also a boy named Hojo that she liked. He was very helpful and nice on her first several days.

"Good morning." Kagome's mother replied as she set the coffeepot into its place on the coffee-making machine.

"I'm coming home later then usual. We're going to go see a movie and go shopping after school. Don't worry, I'll be eating at the mall." Kagome said while grabbing a piece of toast and heading to the door.

As she finished putting on her shoes, knocks came from the door. Curious to see whom would bother coming to their house so early in the morning, Kagome went to greet the person.

THUD!

The heavy door fell off its rusty hinges and nearly hit Kagome. Several small clouds of dust rose from beneath it. Kagome looked up to see who had caused their door to fall. There he was, Inuyasha, with a surprised expression on his face and his right hand frozen in a knocking movement.

"Jerk!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey! It's not my fault your family couldn't afford a better door or a doorbell!" Inuyasha shouted in his defense.

"Ugh…I don't have time for this! I'll be late for school." Kagome stated while walking past him.

Inuyasha turned around to shout some more, but stopped. From behind Kagome looked exactly like Kikyo. They were probably the same height, roughly the same hair length, and Kikyo wore the same uniform since she attended the same high school.

"Well you can stand there all you like. I'm leaving!" Kagome shouted as she hopped onto her bicycle.

"W-wait!" Inuyasha said as he moved forward.

"What is it now?" Kagome asked in annoyance.

"I'll make a deal with you." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

"I don't want your stupid money."

"Five hundred dollars if you tell me all you know about me!"

"Ehehe…What'd you just say?" Kagome said as she turned slowly. It was a large sum of money for her especially since her family wasn't exactly rich. _He must be really desperate about this…_ Kagome thought.

"Five hundred dollars…Are you too slow to understand. That's a five with two zeroes at the end. Got it?" Inuyasha said while pulling out the money.

Kagome gawked at it. It was a lot and she was going shopping tonight. Perhaps she could buy something really nice. There was a good amount of items she wanted. New shoes, new shirts, new pants.

"This isn't some prank, is it?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Would I be giving away five hundred dollars just for fun?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine. Meet me tomorrow at the park. I'm going to the mall today so I can't meet you." Kagome said while taking the money from his hands. She began to ride away on her bike, lifting her hand in a wave. "See you then!"

Inuyasha mumbled something before getting into his shiny black car. He steered the car towards the opposite direction and began to drive. There was one more stop he had to go to before leaving to school.

===

The sleek, new car came to a stop in a peaceful seeming cemetery that was placed away from all the large buildings and the city. It was obviously very old by the looks of it and people had stopped caring for it. The grass was overgrown and wildflowers swarmed around the gravestones.

Inuyasha slowly stepped out of the car and walked for a while towards one direction. Finally he came to a stop at a very fancy looking grave. Numerous gifts were left behind and withered flowers lay gloomily on top of the white stone. A set of arrows and a bow had been placed careful next to it with a trophy reading 'Archery Champion 1998 Kikyo Harimori'

Inuyasha kneeled down on the damp ground while brushing away the plant life that had grown around the gravestone. He stared sadly at a fade picture placed on it. Kikyo was smiling happily in the picture while standing in front of a lake. In one hand was what she had caught, a large fish, and in the other hand was a fishing pole. She was dressed in scruffy clothing with a baseball cap on her head. This was the Kikyo he knew unlike the impression she gave to most people as an arrogant, cold-hearted exceller.

"Damn it, Kikyo! Why did you have to die?!" Inuyasha shouted to break the peaceful silence. A group of crows flew off, cawing loudly and flapping their dark feathered wings.

Inuyasha slammed a fisted hand onto the ground in a mixture of anger and grief. He believed that that Kikyo and him would make a life together. Inuyasha had already planned the day that he would propose to her even though they were still in high school. Once they were out of school, they could get married. But that day never came.

"Why?!" Inuyasha asked loudly. No one answered.

===

"So what do you want to see?" Kagome asked as she and her friends looked up at the large movie theatre.

Neon lights flashed while advertising. Large posters hanged from the walls that showed what movies were playing and what was coming soon. Small crowds of people were placed around the red carpeted area. Several small children played at the arcade that was right in front of the concession area.

"How about we see that one? I heard that it is soooo sad and romantic." One of the girls, Ayumi, said while pointing to one of the posters.

"Alright!" Kagome said while walking up to the man selling the tickets. "Um…four tickets to the Miko and the Mutt."

"That'll be thirty-eight dollars." The man grumbled. Kagome paid and took the tickets from the bored man.

"Alright, let's go!" Aya said while taking her ticket.

"Save me a seat, I want something to eat." Kagome said while walking over to the concession area.

"And what would you like?" The cashier asked as the man in front of Kagome walked away. It was Sango in a red and white striped vest with a hat to match.

"Uh a small popcorn and a bottle of water." Kagome replied while recognizing her as one of the people she saw Inuyasha with.

Kagome paid for her food and walked away. Sango seemed rich since the high school she went to was in a very rich community. Oddly enough, their house was affordable so they had taken it. If Sango lived in a rich family, wouldn't she have enough money not to work?

---

"Crimsoneye to Fluffy Tails. The target is heading to cinema 3. Repeat cinema 3." Sango said into a walkie-talkie.

"Your side is finished Crimsoneye. Meet up with…ahem…Hentai Houshi. Fluffy Tails out." A voice responded.

Sango got up from her crouched position under the counter and took off the vest and hat. She flung it at another employee and walked towards the third cinema. Sango attempted to keep her dignity even though there was soda and butter on her new shirt, her new white shirt. Inuyasha was going to pay for this.

---

"Well hello, my fine lady. Your ticket please?" A smooth voice asked Kagome.

"Uh here." Kagome handed him her ticket.

It was another one of Inuyasha's friend. Miroku was his name. He seemed very rich so why was he doing such a low paying job here? Miroku flashed a charming smile which ripping off a piece of the ticket.

"Here you go and your number?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Umm, no…" Kagome asked with a somewhat annoyed expression.

She entered the dark, large room. Her body disappeared in a mass of velvet and black. The sounds of advertisements went on inside with idle chatter between those waiting for the show to start.

"Hentai Houshi to Fluffy Tails. Hentai Houshi to Fluffy Tails. Mission failure. Repeat mission failure." Miroku said into his walkie-talkie.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSION FAILURE!?" The voice asked loudly.

"I failed. I didn't obtain her number. My charms must be dwindling in power." Miroku answered with a sigh.

"Well is she in there?" The voice asked, irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, she's in there." Miroku replied while taking off the embarrassing white and red striped vest and hat.

"Alright then wait for Crimsoneye and go to into phase three of the plan."

"Inu-"

"Call me Fluffy Tails!"

"Fluffy Tails, is it necessary to continue the usage of such ridiculous codenames?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, now go!"

Miroku grumbled something before reaching behind him and pulled out a neon blue colored wig in a mushroom haircut style and a pair of sunglasses. He pulled on the wig and placed the sunglasses on his head. He then took out a very annoying shade of hot pink lipstick and proceeded to color his lips. With a smack he threw the lipstick away and looked around for Sango.

Sango, now in a very long red wig, came down the hallway. She wore sunglasses too and had a more subtle shade of red on her lips. A purse was in one hand and a bag in the other. Sango threw the bag at Miroku who opened it then ran into the men's bathroom. Phase three was starting

---

Miroku came out of the bathroom. He was still wearing the wig, sunglasses, and lipstick, but now he was wearing high heels and a skirt instead of pants. His shirt was still the same. He walked over to Sango and gave a charming smile.

"How do I look?" Miroku asked jokingly while striking a pose. Unfortunately this threw him off balance and he fell to the floor.

"Get up, the movie's about to start." Sango said as she offered a hand to him.

"What if one of my many female friends is in there? Do you know how hard it is to find girls like them?" Miroku asked as he stood up.

"Yes, five minutes." Sango replied.

"Exactly. Five minutes is a long time too in Hentai Houshi's mind." Miroku said.

"Ugh…I never want to hear anyone call me Crimsoneye again. That was the stupidest thing Inuyasha has ever done. It must be his Spy obsession." Sango mumbled while dragging Miroku into the dark room.

"Ooh, Crimsoneye wants it now." Miroku said as he caught up with Sango who painfully yanked his arm. "Be gentle, Hentai Houshi is very sensitive to things like this."

---

"Oh wow, you are those two?" Ami, one of Kagome's friends, asked.

"Hm…they kind of look familiar." Kagome commented.

"That person must be crazy to die her hair that blue." Yumi said while pointing to Miroku.

"Oh look, the movie's starting." Kagome said which redirected their attentions.

---

"Look, there's Kagome. Let's get in the row behind them." Sango whispered as they walked past the legs of people until they were sitting right behind the group of friends.

Soon everyone was seated and the movie started. Occasionally Miroku and Sango would whisper to each about things, but besides that everything was normal. As the credits played, Kagome stretched and smiled at her friends. It was a pretty good movie.

From behind her someone was crying his or her eyes out. It was Miroku who was using his shirt to wipe away the tears. "And then, and then she died! It's so depressing!" Miroku managed to say between sobs. Sango stood there looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"I thought it was a little sad, but wow. That's a lot of emotion." Yumi commented softly.

"Hey look, Kagome!" Ami pointed to the screen.

In huge cursive letters were the words:

KAGOME HIGURASHI,

MEET ME AT THE DOCKS TONIGHT BY 10 P.M.

"Kami, this could be a secret admirer! You have to go!" Ami shouted while Kagome stared at the words.

Kagome remained silent. She had an aching suspicion that this was Inuyasha's handiwork. It must have been really important for him to go through this trouble. Might as well go or else there would be a very angry dog in front of her house sooner or later.

"Alright I'll go." Kagome answered in defeat.

The group of friends left; all of them giggling excitedly. Kagome took one long look at the screen before following her friends. It was a good idea, right?

"Hentai Houshi and Crimsoneye to Fluffy Tails." Miroku said into a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" Fluffy Tails asked.

"The target has accepted."

"Good. Hurry and dispose of these communication devices. They will explode in five minutes. Hentai Houshi and Crimsoneye, good work." Inuyasha complimented before it went silent.

"Why is it that the most popular guy in our school is able to do all things and still maintain his popularity?" Sango asked.

"The world will never know. Now I have to get out of this costume before anyone sees me." Miroku stated as he stumbled off to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare go in the woman's room!" Sango shouted.

---

"Oh no, it's raining." Kagome said as she sat on a crate. She covered her head with her jacket and looked around for Inuyasha. Seeing no one, she closed her eyes for a moment. She was up all night last night.

"So you showed up?" The voice of Inuyasha woke up Kagome.

"I had to. My friends forced me into this." Kagome said. She sneezed loudly with her clothing damp from the rain. She shivered, it was cold, but it seemed like the rain had ended.

"You're an idiot. Do you think I'd come out here in rainy weather?" Inuyasha replied while tossing his jacket at Kagome. "Don't get it dirty."

Kagome wrapped the jacket around her shivering body. It was one of the first actions that Inuyasha expressed some sort of kindness to. She half smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"So what did you want?"

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I need to know!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about my mother."

"Well let's see. I remember her being really nice. She used to take us out to parks and zoos. She was really pretty too. Always dressed in clothing that went well on her. There was always something that made her look sad though. She looked sad whenever she saw you. I don't know why. You're mother was also…human." Kagome blurted out.

Inuyasha nodded silently as he took in this information. So some of the things Sesshomaru said were real. It was hard to believe though. Was his whole life just a lie?

"I remember one time we were climbing a tree. I was about to fall off a branch, but you saved me, but fell instead. It wasn't very funny situation wise, but I thought it was. You broke your leg and killed the nearby flowers, but you didn't cry one bit. Well except for when I poked your broken leg…" Kagome trailed off.

"Oh that's real nice." Inuyasha mumbled.

"We went fishing one time too. I got all the big ones while you were stuck with the tiny ones. In the end you kept the smallest one and named him Frew. And then there was the time when we found that stray cat…" Kagome continued on with various stories.

As time went by it seemed like there was no outside world. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arm around Kagome and brought her close to him. Kagome sighed happily while enjoying the warmth of the hanyou. She snuggled close to him and continued to tell stories about their past until it got too late and she fell asleep.

---

"…And the llama began to chew on your hair…" Kagome mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes. She immediately sat up. She looked around slowly and realization struck her. Kagome was back in her bedroom.

"Mom! Mom!" Kagome shouted while going down the stairs.

"Yes, honey?"

"Um what happened last night?" Kagome asked.

"Oh some sweet boy dropped you off saying that you fell asleep while meeting up with him. He even left you a note. It's over on the counter."

Kagome ran over to the counter and snatched the letter. She opened it and nearly screamed out in happiness.

Thank you.

AN: Gomen, I'm horrible at romancey things. I just can't write it!

Fuzz, Her consience: That's because she doesn't have a love life.

Billy-Chan: Oh shut up!

Well Ja ne! R&R


End file.
